Hating You
by DoomDesire32
Summary: As Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum, and White enter Empire Academy, some of them have grown to hate certain classmates. But are the feelings of hate returned? OldRival, Special, MangaQuest, Agency/Chess. Little bit of Frantic and Commoner.
1. Entering Empire Academy

**Hating You**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: As Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum, and White enter Empire Academy, some of them have grown to hate certain classmates. But are the feelings of hate returned? **

**Contains: OldRivalShipping, SpecialShipping, MangaQuestShipping, ****and AgencyShipping/ChessShipping. A little bit of FranticShipping and CommonerShipping.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Special.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Kya~ It's them!" Squeals filled the silent and peaceful hallways of Empire Academy, making the Pidgeys and Tailows perching on the windowsills scatter into the open sky.

A cluster of female students crowded around a group of people, squealing, shouting, giggling, doing whatever they hoped would get the group's attention.

As the group stepped through, the first one was a tall boy with jet black hair and red eyes, talking to a spiky auburn haired boy the same height with green eyes. The green eyed boy would nod or "Hn" once in a while, making the squeals and shouts even louder.

After them, was a boy with spiky un-tamable black hair and bright gold eyes, wearing his uniform perfectly messy. He was winking at a few of the fans, causing them to swoon. Following him was a boy with ruby red eyes and a white hat, clothing crisp and perfect, an awkward expression on his face.

Lastly, two other boys where talking to each other, one with black hair and faded dark blue eyes, holding a croissant in one hand. The other was a dark brown haired boy with jet black eyes, walking fast steps to get to his next class.

As the bell signaled to ring, the group of six had arrived in front of their classroom, as the hallway quieted down, with the last hushed whispers of:

"Empire Fusion squad is so cool… Red! Green! Gold! Ruby! Diamond! Black!"

That was just a typical day at Empire Academy.

* * *

><p>"Wow… This school is huge!" A brunette wearing a bandana matching her school uniform and sapphire blue eyes shouted in delight as she scanned to school grounds.<p>

"We know, Sapphire." Another brunette, with curly hair tied in a high ponytail and empty white eyes stated.

The girl named Sapphire stuck out her tongue childishly, while muttering "Party-Pooper White" under her breath.

Another girl with black pigtails and crystal blue eyes was talking about the history of the school with another black haired girl with gold hairclips and silver eyes.

"You see, Platinum, Empire Academy was founded in 1835 by a famous Pokémon researcher with the dream to educate the future generations with the skills of general knowledge and Pokémon battling skills. Therefore, this Academy was created."

"Indeed, Mother and Father both informed me of the past of this school. It is an honor to be able to attend."

Beside the two girls, another brunette, with waist length hair, a white and rose-coloured hat and bright blue eyes, was currently scanning the school, while looking at a map her blonde haired, amber eyed friend was holding.

"Blue, Do yo-" The blonde haired girl's statement was cut off by someone's voice.

"Why isn't it Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum, and White. It is good to see you have made it here safely." A familiar voice greeted the girls.

"Thank you for coming out to meet us, Professor Oak." The girl named Yellow politely bowed, as another girl, Crystal, offered her hand to the Professor.

"No need to be so formal, just because I'm the principal." Professor Oak said hastily as he shook Crystal's hand. "Ah, Blue. I haven't seen you in such a long time." He glanced at the brunette, "I'm glad you agreed to come study here."

Blue smiled a small smile at the Professor and said: "I would like the experience of studying at a boarding school, and it is the best school in the five regions."

The Professor smiled back and stated: "Well enough with the Introductions. Let me show you your dorms…" He looked up at Blue again, "Or would you guide us there?"

Blue nodded and walked forwards, everyone following behind her.

* * *

><p>"This is huge!" Yellow could hear Sapphire yelling loudly two floors below them. The wild girl had finally recovered from her screaming tantrum of her Pokémon taken away as the "No Pokémon at School" rule. They would be returned when there are battle tournaments.<p>

Though she admits, Yellow herself would miss ChuChu, Ratty, and the others.

Currently the girls were at the house they were going to be staying in through out their years at the academy. And it was, let's just say, quite gigantic.

The house had three floors in all, Yellow and Blue sharing the top floor, Crystal and White sharing the middle floor, and Sapphire and Platinum sharing the ground floor.

Yellow finished unpacking as Blue walked into the doorway, saying:

"Everyone else wants to meet together on the second floor, so come down quick okay?" Then Blue giggled, and left.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was seated in Crystal's bedroom, this was assigned the meeting place for the six girls from now on.<p>

"You know, this house is huge!" Sapphire said for the umpteenth time.

"It is quite big." Yellow replied and Crystal nodded.

"Of course for those three, this is nothing." Crystal stated.

Blue winked, and Platinum nodded, and White merely glanced up with her empty eyes.

"Well tomorrow is the first day. So we might as well sleep early for it."

All the girls agreed and went into their designated bedrooms, drifting into sleep, awaiting their adventures the next day…

* * *

><p>"Let's go! Come on Sapphire. We don't know the school, we might get lost! So we need to leave early!" Crystal stood at the door way with Platinum and White.<p>

"Coming…" Sapphire grabbed a piece of toast from one of their House-Maid's trays and carried on to put on her shoes. "I don't see why Blue and Yellow can stay." She said glancing at Blue leisurely drinking a cup of coffee, while Yellow nibbled on some toast.

"They're seniors, they don't go the same path as us. And they can find the way much easier than us." Crystal sighed as she closed the door behind her, leading Sapphire out.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at their buildings, Sapphire and Platinum bid Crystal and White Goodbye as they headed in separately.<p>

Crystal and White walked together down the hall, a comfortable silence between them, as Crystal Re-read her textbooks, and White stared out the window. Then suddenly a loud shouting was heard from the end of the hallway.

"Black! Wait! Slow down!" Crystal raised her head from her book of "Pokémon Abilities 101" and stared at the sight, a Dark brown haired boy was walking at quite a speed through the hallways clutching his books, with a Raven haired boy chasing after him on a… _Skateboard._

Were they even allo-

BAM.

"Ow…" Whined a voice, as Crystal pulled herself from the ground. The foolish skateboarding guy had just collided with her.

The boy stood up and offered his hand and said: "Sorry about that, I'm Gold and- Wait! Black don't just run off!" he quickly picked up his skateboard and chased after Black, leaving Crystal there fuming with anger.

As White helped Crystal up, the Pigtailed girl glared at the direction the boy went, muttering how "Un-Gentlemanly" he was or "Are all the students here like this?"

* * *

><p>Blue and Yellow walked into the building for their first period. Blue had math, while Yellow had Pokémon Health and Cures.<p>

They waved to each other as Yellow turned the corner. Blue hummed cheerfully walking on, no one was at the hallways this early. After a while, behind her, Blue heard squeals and shouts, as a mob of girls walked forwards they same direction she was going in. She picked up a few words such as "Green" or "Red".

As the mob got closer, someone shouted to her.

"Get out of the way, Green-Sama and Red-Sama are coming through!" A bossy and snotty voice yelled at her.

Blue stopped humming at the rude remark. She glared back and said: "Why should I? And what is so great about those Green and Red people?"

The girls of the mob gasped in shock dramatically, and automatically stepped aside to reveal two guys standing there. One of them looked bored and the other had a rather uncomfortable look on his face.

The mob said together one after one as if rehearsed:

"Green Oak and Red Ketchum, are the most honored students of them all, even in the Empire Fusion! They are both so smart and strong, they get the best marks in the school!... What? You don't know what the Empire Fusion is? It's a club of the best students- In looks, marks, and ranking, made of Red, Green, Gold, Ruby, Diamond, and Black…" Taking this opportunity, Red quickly escaped down the hall, leaving Green there, bored expression on his face. "As you see, that's why we are the fans of-"

"Um, excuse me, but that Red kid you guys were worshipping just ran off." Blue cut them off and jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction Red ran off.

"Oh no! Red-Sama!" About a quarter of the group ran off. The rest still crowded around Green.

_Ah. So he__'s the one that has the most fans. _Blue thought to herself.

"So as you see," The mob left continued, "Green-Sama here gets the best marks in the school, because he studies hard, and pays the utmost attention in class. You'll see the proof in the beginning of the year exam. He'll get first place for sure." They finished smugly, before crowding around Green again, and leaving.

_Beginning__ semester exams huh? Looks like we'll be having those today. _Blue thought to herself, walking into the math classroom.

* * *

><p>By Three in the afternoon, most of the classes were almost done their beginning of the year exams.<p>

In Platinum's class, she checked over her test again, making sure she had made no mistakes. The guy behind her, with the faded dark blue eyes, was getting glances by many of her classmates. _He must be one of those 'Empire Fusion' people Blue told us at lunch. _Platinum thought to herself, as she continued to review the test.

In Sapphire's class, the girl was feverishly scratching the back her head wile gnawing on her pencil. She was getting weird stares once in a while, as she returned them with glares. She continued working frantically through out the One and a Half hours test period.

In White and Crystal's class, White was done her test, now staring out of the window, face stone-like, and empty eyes blank. Crystal was reviewing the test and organizing her scrap paper. Unfortunately, much to Crystal's dismay, the two guys she and White met in the hallways was in there class, and the Skateboard boy, Gold, was _conveniently _sitting in front of her, snoring loudly with his head on his test papers. But to some girls in the class, this action was likable, as they giggled and squealed quietly in their seats, staring at him. Crystal just shook her head in pure disbelief.

In Yellow's class, the quiet girl had neatly put her test papers to one side of the desk, pencil, pen and eraser on the other. Then she patiently sat, waiting for the test time to end.

In Blue's class, the girl had fallen asleep after the first fifteen minutes of writing, then woke up to doodle and hum quietly so that no one would hear. At least she didn't think anyone would. The green eyed, spiky auburn haired boy sitting beside her twitched at her annoying antics, while neatly wrote in greatest detail to the answers on his test, making sure he would get a perfect mark. He would glare at her every so often, muttering "Pesky Girl" or "Annoying Woman". She would just ignore him and continue on what she was doing. Green sighed and thought: _Well she won't get good marks with that type of behavior, so I guess it's just one competitor down… After seeing my mark she would probably become one of the fans, then at least she would do what I tell her, even though fans are quite annoying them selves._

But if only things always went the way Green wants them to go…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for viewing! By Beginning of the Year Exams, I meant those you take for your teachers to judge your skill level.**


	2. Beginning Semester Exam Results

**Hating You**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: As Blue, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum, and White enter Empire Academy, some of them have grown to hate certain classmates. But are the feelings of hate returned? **

**Contains: OldRivalShipping, SpecialShipping, MangaQuestShipping, and AgencyShipping/ChessShipping. A little bit of FranticShipping and CommonerShipping.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Special.**

**Chapter 2**

"Gah!" Someone yelled, and followed by a few bumping noises, Gold fell down the stairs.

He sat up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Hair in its usual explosion, he stepped up and gazed sleepily at the kitchen.

The maids were serving everyone while holding their trays. Red was eating his pancakes, and adjusting his school tie at the same time. Green was sipping a cup of coffee, while reading a thick book, which was placed on one of his legs. Diamond was gulping down French breads whole, while Ruby neatly dabbed his napkin across his lips. Black wasn't eating, merely sitting there, waiting for the rest to finish.

Gold stepped toward his seat, and sat down. He yawned and stretched satisfyingly, as a maid came up and asked him for what he would like for breakfast.

"Anything will do…" Gold smirked somewhat, "But a smart and pretty maid like you could be able to serve my _favourite _breakfast for me, would you not?" He winked while grabbing her hands.

The maid blushed severely, as she stuttered something, then ran away into the kitchen.

The others were used to Gold's antics, so they sat down and ignored him. Instead they started their normal morning conversations.

"So… What did you all think of the beginning semester test?" Ruby asked, sewing something in his hands.

"It was alright." Red said, "What do you think Green?"

"… Hn."

Gold jumped up, knocking his chair down in the process, "Well duh, for that Smartass, he must have thought it was super easy. Not considering us normal people!"

"Chill." Diamond said slowly, stuffing pancakes in his mouth, "You have to enjoy the peace and quiet in life." He picked up the syrup bottle, dumped half of it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Gold said with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Well? Are we leaving yet?" Black asked Gold and Diamond, the only two still sitting at the table.

"Coming."

* * *

><p>Green sat in his homeroom class, the teacher<em> just happened<em> to place him beside the brunette girl the day before.

The teacher called out the marks of everyone, soon Green heard his name.

"Green Oak. 99.5% average. Good job. I expected as much."

"Eeeeeeee! Green is so cool!" "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Green is so smart!" "Green got the best mark in the school again!" The girls in the glass cheered, while the guys glared at him.

_They are so annoying. _Green thought to himself. He unconsciously turned around and stared at the brunette girl beside him. She was doodling on her notebook again. She looked up suddenly, and stared back at him, with such bright blue eyes.

Green quickly turned away, slightly embarrassed she caught him staring.

"Ahem." The teacher caught the class' attention. "I'm afraid you're wrong on some points, students. We have one more student."

The class suddenly hushed.

_What? One more student? Did he or she get higher than me? Doubt it. _Green thought.

"Blue Opal."

"Here!" The brunette called out, as she raised her hand.

Green let out a sigh of relief, no way would she beat him.

"100% average. Congratulations, you have the highest mark in the school."

The whole room was silent. No one had ever beat Green before.

Green himself was dumbfounded. _She was finished the first 15 minutes? That's just…_

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. She was his rival now. He would beat her next time. _So watch out, Blue Opal._

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Gold's laughing fit stopped as he started wheezing and coughing. As Green glared at him, Gold's smug smirk grew wider.<p>

"That Blue did it! She beat your ass!" Gold's grin turned maniacal and he started laughing again. Red also smiled teasingly a bit.

The "Empire Fusion" was currently standing in front of the bulletin board which had every students' marks on it.

As Gold's grins got wider, his comments snider, Green got more angered.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she beat you on everything. She must be a natural genius, that Blue Opal!" The explosion haired boy did not know when to stop.

"…That will not happen." Green said in monotone as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"You did quite well, Yellow." Crystal remarked glancing at the bulletin.<p>

"T-Thanks I guess. Though you got the same, 98%" Yellow said blushing a bit.

At the side, White and Platinum looked at their marks with stone faces, and Sapphire was throwing somewhat of a fit over her marks.

"Seems like everyone is adjusting nice to this new school!" Blue smiled and said to the others.

"Yep!" Sapphire said cheerily, as she got over her temper tantrum.

"Yeah… About that…" Crystal said somewhat awkwardly, "Why are they always following us around?" As she said this, she turned around to face the direction of a crowd of boys.

All of them seemed to be hanging on and listening to the girls' every word.

"Oh those?" Blue remarked slyly, "Why don't they introduce themselves?"

"Why yes, thank you for the wonderful offer, dear Blue." Another student walked out, and grabbed Crystal's hand.

"My dear Crystal, I look up to you as with some of my fellow peers-"He gestured to some of the people in the group, "And I would like to have your honor of introducing myself. I am Eusine, and I-"Crystal slapped his hand away politely.

"I'm sorry, but I currently do not have the time to talk to you." She quickly turned around and walked away from the group, with the rest of the girls following her.

As they left, shouts of: "Crystal is so smart and cool!" or "Blue for Life!" or "Yellow is so sweet!" and other shouts about the girls sounded in the hallway.

None of them noticed the Empire Fusion watching them all just around the corner.

* * *

><p>"What interesting new girls…" Gold Smirked snidely at dinner that night.<p>

"I've got to admit, I haven't met anyone like them before." Red commented.

"Not you too!" Ruby whined, smacking his palm to his forehead.

"They are quite interesting." Diamond stated.

"…Hn" Green said, while glaring at the others, then returning to his notes.

"Aw! Mr. Personality here is just pouting because Blue got a Better mark than him! Personally, I'm aiming for her this year!" Gold grinned while eating his quite large dinner.

Green sent Gold a death glare.

"Oooohhh! Even better! Is Mr. Personality now jealous?" Cooed an unfazed Gold.

"…In your dreams. She is my rival. You go have her." Green said in monotone, returning back to his notes.

"Oh by the way, Player-Boy." Ruby questioned Gold, "That girl you were fighting with at lunch, who is she?"

"Oh, you mean Super-Serious-Gal?" Gold said, cocky smirk appearing on his face, "She will be my main target this year."

"You just said it was Blue." Green raised his eyes off he heavy stack of papers on his desk.

"So you were paying attention! But no, she is only another option." Gold replied casually.

"I don't know how the sick mind of a player works, but as what I saw, as you called 'Super-Serious-Gal' or 'Crystal' didn't even bat an eyelash at your attempts to flirt." Red pointed out.

"Well, Hard-To-Gets are my specialty after all!" Gold stuck his nose in the air.

_Sure, yeah right. _Was the though in everyone's mind right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the Reviews! But I would love it if you could post Suggestions, Criticism, and comments on the story. It would help me improve the story and the plot. I especially would like any tips about the grammar! **

**I was very busy for the past few days, so this chapter is fairly short. I will most likely post every week or two. But thanks again for Reading this story and the Reviews!**


End file.
